poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spending the night in the Celestian Sunlight
The way Spending the night in the Celestian Sunlight goes in The Wings Around the World Rally. Princess Yuna: Thanks for letting us spend the night with you guys. Human Sunset Shimmer: Anytime, Yuna. EVE: (gets settled) Human Twilight Sparkle: Make yourselves at home. Snowdrop: I wonder how much stuff they had. Golden Apple: Would I like to show you how my guardians mix into Max form? Dog Spike: Sure. Krader: We're ready. Human Applejack: Do you have a Cubit? Krader: (has the Cubit) Yeah. Yeah. I have a Cubit. The Cragsters: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXX!!!!! Golden Apple: Tada! Human Pinkie Pie: Howie! The CragsterMax: Thank you. Thank you. 14: Well, I see no harm on anything else. (Then, Carface and Killer showed up behind Yuna and her friends) Carface: Hello, Yuna! Hello, Foals! WALL-E: (turns around) Killer: Uh-Oh! The CragsterMax: YOU!!! Golden Apple: What do you guys want!? Carface: No! Wait! Killer: Take it easy! Flain: Get them! Snowdrop: Going somewhere? EVE: (prepares to fire) Killer: Stop! We want to warn you!!! Teslo: Let's teach them a leason! Killer: You wouldn't hit a dog with glasses. Would you? Cheetor: (smacks Killer) Killer: Ow! Carface: You hit a dog with glasses. Well play. Tigatron: (goes in robot mode) You two are not fooling anyone! Killer: Stop! Just hear us out! Nyx: Alright, What do you want? Human Sunset Shimmer: This better not be a trap. Carface: Don't hurt us. I've just discovered that the Dazzlings really are working for Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, King Sombra, Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Trix and Nightmare Hiro! Princess Yuna: Them? Killer: Can you put us down? Tigatron: Alright. (as he and Cheetor puts down Carface and Killer) We're listening. Killer: Alright, All we ask is that you listen to us about the Human Dazlings, Beats purposes don't you think? Dog Spike: Tell me about it. Carface: We saw The Nightmare Family. During the flashbacks. Carface: (narrating) Killer and I were just about to speak to the Human Dazzlings, When suddenly, I saw them speaking to Nightmare Moon. Human Adiago Dazzle: Nightmare Moon, Everything's going exactly as planed. Nightmare Moon: What is it? Human Sonata Dusk: We're going to be rid of Princess Yuna and her foolish friends. Nightmare Moon: What about their guardians? Human Adiago Dazzle: Them too. Ripslinger: This will be a peace of cake. Ned: (laughing) Zed: Good one. Ripslinger: (hits Zed) Zed: Ow! Nightmare Trix: Knock it off, you two! Carface: (hiding) This is not good. Killer: Let's go warn Yuna and her friends. The flashbacks ends. Killer: That's how we saw the Nightmare Family. Nyx: It can't be. WALL-E: (takes cover) Human Sunset Shimmer: This doesn't sound good. Princess Yuna: I'm not scared of the Nightmare Family. Carface: Hey, Princess, Sorry we forced Ishani to set you and your friends up and calling you Princess Puna. Killer: No hard feelings? Princess Yuna: Not at all, Thanks for the warning. Snowdrop: We're glad you support us. EVE: (gives a thumb up) Later, Yuna and her friends spoke to Ishani. Princess Yuna: Hi, Ishani. Ishani: Hello, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Look, We wanted to apologize for being mad at you. Ishani: Apology accepted. Princess Skyla: We're glad that you've met Dusty in the first place. Ishani: Well, Like I said, Any friends of Dusty's are friends of mine. WALL-E: (hugs Ishani) Ishani: Thank you, WALL-E. Snowdrop: That's what friends are for. In the Celestian Sunlight. Princess Yuna: It sure is great spending the night. Sunbeam: Does anyone need a nightlight? Teslo: I got one. Thunder Spectrum: You go, Teslo. 4: (plugs the nightlight) EVE: (turns into the bullet form) WALL-E: (turns into the box form) Nyx: (yawns) I hope we'll win the race. Princess Yuna: As long as we work together, We'll be alright. Human Twilight Sparkle: Good Night, Everyone. Human Rarity: (sings Baby Mine) Emerald: (smiles at Rarity's human counterpart and went to sleep) Human Rarity: Pleasant dreams, Emerald. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes